ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Before 19th Century
This is a timeline of events that occurred before the 19th century. c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. This was the approximate year, firmly in the Cosmological era, in which it was believed that the Milky Way galaxy was formed from universal debris. Over the ensuing eons, star systems and planets formed within the galaxy, with life and sentience growing upon these worlds' surfaces, leading to the events of galactic history.The age of the universe in 2020 is estimated to be 13.799 billion years, to 5 significant figures. 13,799,000,000 years before 2019 puts the beginning of the universe very approximately at 13,798,997,982 B.C. - or c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. to 4 significant figures (to signify that it is a scientific approximation).The X-Children: Where Are You Now?''Sometimes the D.I.T. Literary Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. By the year 13,000,000,000 BC, long before the U.S. Government was founded, the Big Bang had already taken place, creating the universe. Many believed that it was approximately the year in which a cloud of dust and gas within the universe that was one-hundred-thousand light years across experienced a gravitic collapse; the cloud coalesced to form a disk of the same dimension that revolved around an extremely massive black hole, the galaxy. c. 4,540,000,000 B.C. Planet Earth is formed.The Earth is estimated to have formed 4.54 billion years ago. c. 80,000,000 B.C. was born during the Cosmological era.]] *Wimric the Wicked uses the Almataffe to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. He is eventually overwhelmed by its power and attempts to dispose of it.Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness?In ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit, Nebelon says she has known Liola, a member of her tribe, since she came into existence, for "millions of years". "Millions" would technically refer to a minimum of 2 million years, and a maximum realistically of 9.99999. It can be up to 19.99999, which is just before it becomes "tens of millions", so a weighted average means the maximum is roughly 13.33333 million years. This would mean that "millions" strictly refers to approximately, to find the midpoint, (2 + 13.33333) ÷ 2 = 7.66667 million years. However, it is rare for people to refer to "tens of millions" or "hundreds of millions", and this needs to be taken into account - that Nebelon may simply be referring to any number ending in "millions" (be it units, tens, or hundreds). The middle of these is tens of millions, which is absolute minimum 10 and realistic minimum 20, to realistic maximum 99.99999 and absolute maximum 199.99999. Therefore, with weighted averages, it is roughly minimum 16.66667 million years, maximum 133.33333 years, and the midpoint of these is (16.66667 + 133.33333) ÷ 2 = 75 million years. Finally, averaging these two figures, you get around (7.66667 + 75) ÷ 2 = 41.33333 million years as an approximation for the term "millions". Nebelon then later says "millions and millions". This is also a hard number to quantify, but can be boiled down to either meaning "millions + millions" (so × 2), or "millions on top of millions", like building to the power of 2 (so × 2², or × 4). From this, one could say that it is around × (2 + 4) ÷ 2 = × 3. Therefore, one could approximate that "millions and millions" means roughly 41.33333 × 3 = 124 million years. The average of these two is then (41.33333 + 124) ÷ 2 = 82.66667 million years, meaning overall that Nebelon was born very approximately 82,666,666.66667 years before 2104. This gives roughly 82,664,653 B.C. - or c. 80,000,000 B.C. to 1 significant figure (to signify that it is a very rough approximation). The Almataffe scenes shown by Elsevir in Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? can be assumed to have occurred around the same era. *Nebelon is born and appears as a baby on the planet Klorium to a tribe. She serves her family, but she fears they will live forever, so she wanders down to the Carrion Glade and spent days there. But the Glade twists her. Nebelon dominates her siblings, but their father, horrified and disappointed in Nebelon, steps in. He departs the planet with his children, leaving Nebelon stranded alone and fulfilling her deepest fear.The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit c. 65,000,000 B.C. The dinosaurs die out, putting an end to the Cosmological era and beginning the B.C. era.D.I.T. Website c. 10,000,000 B.C. c. 3,000,000 B.C. The Zhell and the Taung go to war. c. 1,500,000 B.C. At some point between 3,000,000 and 90,000 B.C., the Battle over the Universe separates Green Light's family and the crossfire causes devastation on an apocalyptic scale.Writing by D. Isaac Thomas - "Green Light" on D.I.T. Website 90,000 B.C. Green Light interferes in the Narajan Intervention. c. 88,979 B.C. The Martian land wars begin. c. 88,973 B.C. The Martian land wars come to an end. c. 88,000 B.C. At some point between 90,000 B.C. and 85,100 B.C.: *The Cran and the Naraja go to war. *The Celestials and the Naraja go to war. *The Naraja move against the Eesh-kha, who have long evaded mutant justice. c. 7048 B.C. Egypt serves as the location of the earliest known recorded mutants in the world thanks to two grave robbers.Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory? c. 5700 B.C. Zhoul forms the Order of the Mystic Specters as a league of mutant practitioners, dedicated to learning mutantry so to safeguard the Solar System from dimensional evils. In The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect, Troy says that Zhoul founded the Order of the Mystic Specters "millennia", or thousands of years, ago. "Thousands" would strictly refer to a minimum of 2000 years, and a maximum of 9999.99999 - up to 19,999.99999, just before it becomes "tens of thousands" - so a weighted average of roughly maximum 13,333.33333 years. This would mean that "thousands" strictly refers to approximately, to find the midpoint, (2000 + 13,333.33333) ÷ 2 = 7666.66667 years, suggesting the Mystic Specters were formed approximately 7666.66667 years before 2033, around 5669 B.C. - or c. 5700 B.C. to 2 significant figures (to signify that it is a very rough approximation).The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect c. 3350 B.C. According to Ramona Meyer, the mace was developed as an offshoot of the club in the 34th century B.C. c. 3010 B.C. *The Siege of Kaleth begins, to continue for five thousand years.Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? 2901 B.C. The Lord of the Stone is born. 2589 B.C. Ancient Egyptian dynasties initiate the development of pyramids, mummies, and magical protections.The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter c. 2579 B.C. Several mutant scholars begin using their knowledge of mutantry to pursue power, leading to the beginning of the Mutant Wars. 2574 B.C. * The Battle of Zeureg is fought on the Empty Plains: ** When the Impedance learned the Dark Lord was holding the city, they marched to Zeureg. The members of the group, led by General Bexeen, prematurely charged at the enemy and were driven back. Eventually, the Impedance was able to drive back the the enemy forces and the army's victory was near. ** The Lord of the Stone himself came forth and slayed opponents Elsevir and Paladin. Then four-year-old Analdas appears with his dog. The dog bites the Lord of the Stone and Analdas spears the overlord's eye. The Lord of the Stone's power was broken heavily. Without their leader's dark will driving them on, the Dark Lord's armies flee. * A schism grows within the Warden between those of Eorza’s followers, and Folger. Eventually the two groups were defined by an ideology divided between the use of the Bonseite and the followers of the Deten. * The Egyptian monks reorganize as the Knights under the leadership of a High Council. * The Lord of the Stone dramatically escapes his prison and secretly murders Folger, allowing him to become King without anyone’s knowledge. * Holing up within Maseen, the Impedance fought the Fyre Ryders to the death, and were subsequently defeated, sending them into hiding. They ultimately relocated to the meager hold of Heiligtum. 2573 B.C. * The Battle of Noawen is fought: ** The Lord of the Stone learned, much to his delight, that the Impedance was located in Heiligtum. He and his forces immediately prepared to invade their headquarters and destroy their greatest enemies once and for all. ** Against the Impedance was arrayed a large hordes of Fyre Ryders and monsters. The Lord of the Stone's forces surrounded the House of the Impedance on three sides, with the giants on the left flank, the sphinxes held the center, and the imps on the right. Initially, the Lord of the Stone's forces found difficulty in getting to the Impedance, due to the large booby traps set up by Ae and Bee, which impeded their progress. The Impedance always had cohesive stability within their center and kept the Enemy from breaking through by force of numbers. The solid infantry squares of Stone infantry beat off their inferior sphinx opponents while the Fyre Ryders staved off the Slingers. The small force of giants launched a quick attack before being repulsed by the armies of King Holey while the larger imp force slowly retreated to the hills. By now, pressure had eased off of the flanks of the Impedance, who smashed into the lines of the sphinx-host, slowly beating them off and forcing a retreat back through the town dorders (though not without suffering sizable losses of their own). ** The Lord of the Stone duels Analdas, bringing the former to defeat. * Tended to by healers, Analdas reconciled with his friends and promised never to reject them again. Deciding to help the Impedance destroy the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, who were hiding in the underlevels of the Castle of Stone, Analdas left for Jolbeg alongside Bob and Carlislie. Leonardo, meanwhile, Leonardo and Gummi the Bare took off for parts unknown, believing their destiny lied elsewhere. 2572 B.C. A tsunami destroys the Castle of Stone. What Fyre Ryders survived flee to Oceania, and the Impedance hunts them aboard generation chariots. 2550 B.C. Prehistoric Cold War: Darzan rediscovers Tanzania and the Impedance relocates there. 2504 B.C. Ancient Egyptian dynasties complete the development of pyramids, mummies, and magical protections. 2496 B.C. The Impedance settles in Libya. c. 1500 B.C. While Planet 12 was originally home to the Terbs, the early relatives of the Tsurbs, Makkans settle on the planet, building unusual-looking structures that can be used in everyday life in order to make their presence known. c. 1445 B.C. The Old Testament begins to be written. 1071 B.C. Verpus the Foul is born. c. 1030 B.C. lived during the ancient Israelite-Philistine war.]] In the Israelite-Philistine war, the Giant mercenary Goliath is slayed by a young boy with a slingshot. 792 B.C. Verpus the Foul dies. At some point beforehand, he became the first to tame a troll and devised the ritual to transmutate the body.As Verpus was born in 1071 B.C. and died in 792 B.C., he must have done these things at some point between the two dates. 700 B.C. The Conquest of Madak begins the Madakoran Crusades. 553 B.C. Zhoul defeats Karkamel in battle. The black sorcerer would then spend over 2500 years in Egrevond, before his escape in 2020.The Super Babies: An Ended Generation c. 500 B.C. At some point between 699 and 396 B.C.: * A battle is waged in Edgewater. * The Madakoran Civil War is fought. c. 450 B.C. At some point between 800 and 140 B.C.: *First recording of Transmutation — Falcom Aesalom. *Odysseus slays Cyclops. *Ursel uses Blueblast Fire against lost sailors in her native Yeatar. *Andre the Indestructible produces the only recorded Light blast the size of a Giant. c. 425 B.C. *The Old Testament is complete. 364 B.C. Keme Vail claims that Talak Hord pulled a statue the size of an Egyptian pyramid to the ground. c. 350 B.C. Dzou Shan was born in China in circa fourth century B.C. He was famous for his work in alchemy. c. 4 B.C. At some point between 7 and 2 B.C., Jesus Christ is born. 18 A.D. Universal Man is born. 72 A.D. *The Coliseum is built in Rome. 79 A.D. *Zechariah Aelius telekinetically thrusts lava at his enemies from inside Mount Vesuvius. The volcano also erupts in this year, killing 1,500, presumably including Aelius.D.I.T. Website 80 A.D. The Coliseum is completed in Rome. c. 150 A.D. In the second century, Knights in training are discouraged from practicing Ataru, as their youthful energy is considered prone to sloppy execution of its cadences. 160 A.D. c. 300 A.D. The Narajan Civil War devastates the population and drives them towards extinction. 398 A.D. 650 A.D. *The first hologram pit is created. 870 A.D. *Superhero School is founded by Caesar Revanen and Valarie Lethletera. Lethletera abandons the school and joins Lady Xamera. 920 A.D. 948 A.D. c. 950 A.D. * An object, that Mr. Stupid NoHead would later state was significant before and would become significant once again, is buried on the Cumberland Plateau.Mr. Stupid NoHead cited that this object predates to the tenth century. * The First Principal of Superhero School dies.He was said to die "almost a century" after Superhero School's founding in 870 A.D. * A female Mettan officer questions Lord Kaamai's authority. To chastise her, Kaamai strangles her but ultimately spares her life.Kaamai was on his post in the tenth century, and it would sound ambiguous if this event occurred when he had no authority to question in the first place. 953 A.D. The Annual Stilt Race begins in Sweden. 991 A.D. Donatello is born. 996 A.D. Adelheid is born. 1003 Florence is born. 1012 Furgus the Fearful is born. 1018 Fumihiro is born. 1029 Lady Xamera regains some perspective, apparently expressing remorse for her crimes late in her life.Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? Lady Xamera intended to fake her death and flee from the Order. She began arranging for this, and before doing so, she went to Bast Castle, believing a valuable rock had been planted there. She personally searched the castle for the stone, to no avail. After her trip, Xamera realized that there was one last order of business to be seen to. The younger Knights needed to die, and the time had come to kill them all. When the Knights returned to the Mettan headquarters, a squad of soldiers were waiting to ambush and murder them. They successfully gunned down all the recruits except for Donatello and Adelheid. Seeing this, Xamera ordered a soldier to deploy a missile upon them. Afterwards, she successfully made her disappearance, leaving another Knight in charge. c. 1066 The Battle of Hastings takes place. Armando Black, a mutant, arrived in Britain as part of William the Conqueror's invading army. Black is given a prime piece of land in Oklahoma City when William the Conqueror is made King, and there he establishes Transylvania Quarters, where his descendants have lived for ten consecutive centuries. 1071 Xavier Ravan is born. Later in his life, he is gored by a Deaforma.The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies (graphic novel) 1087 September 9th dies. 1096 A battle is waged between mutants. A stun beam backfired and rebounded into the roof of Furgus the Fearful's home, causing it to cave in. c. 1100 At some point in the early 1100s, the sport of Snidget-hunting first becomes popular.Writing by D. Isaac Thomas: "History of Crodela" at D.I.T. Website 1105 Günthe der Gewalttätige ist der Gewinner (Gunthe the Violent is the Winner), depicting the ancient German game of Bandstock is painted. August 18th Bartemius Willie, oldest known mutant in the 1970s, when he reached 800 years of age.Morgan 1107 Guthrie Lorin writes about the discomfort of mutant flight. 1124 Gentry Euler is born.Mutant of the Month 1131 Gentry Euler begins attending Superhero School. 1138 Xavier Ravan dies of an unknown cause. 1142 Gentry Euler graduates from Superhero School. 1180 The Mediterranean mutant Thames, starts the family's blacksmith business in Sardinia. The Thames family would be regarded as the best Terran blacksmiths until the late 2030s, at least.The Life and Legends: The Gladiator 1193 * is allegedly born.The Super Babies: The Blabberish Singer *Gentry Euler dies at the age of 68 or 69. 1269 The Brown Snidget is introduced as part of the game of Crodela. At a football match, Barberus Brague, Chief of the British Council, released a Brown Snidget and offers twelve hundred dollars to whichever player catches it. 1280 Albertus Magnus dies of an unknown cause. 1289 The International Deviants' Convention is held. 1290 These individuals were chosen to judge the international dueling contest held on Kenland, in 1290. They all were distinguished deviants and mutants from several different nations. After the mutants arrived, the dueling competition duly commenced. As the contest progressed, only four contestants remained, one was Melissa Fledge. After the second semi-finalist was killed by a powerful cyclone, Fledge took down the final mutant, winning the contest. These individuals were chosen to judge the international dueling contest held on Kenland, in 1290. They all were distinguished deviants and mutants from several different nations. After the mutants arrived, the dueling competition duly commenced. The dueling was noted, by witnesses, to have been of a standard that few had ever seen before. As the contest progressed, only four contestants remained: the American mutant, Melissa Fledge, and three males. Before the four semi-finalists began their duels, the judges intervened with rousing speeches, telling them to think big and to display great mutant prowess in the three duels that would follow. The third semi-finalist defeated the second semi-finalist When the second semi-finalist conjured a violent storm during his duel against the third semi-finalist, prompting the judges to open umbrellas and continue looking on at the duel. However, the third semi-finalist defeated the second by conjuring a powerful cyclone, therefore the judges were blown away, as were most of the spectators, and several trees. It took several hours for everyone to regroup. Frightened of what the third mutant might do for his encore against Melissa Fledge, the last remaining contestant, the judges attempted to talk her out of dueling him, telling her that it might be easier if they simply gave him the cup before anyone else got hurt, but she refused, resorting to sword fencing. Fledge disarmed the mutant in the duel that ensued, making her the winner of the contest, for which the judges awarded her the title of "Supreme Dueler". 1325 Corellia Black is born. 1334 Cyrus Yole is born. c. 1345 Longfellow is born. 1359 Cyrus Yole, a Crodela commentator, is murdered mid-game. 1380 Clifford Ollaton is born.The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies (graphic novel) (Mentioned on a Famous Mutant Card) 1387 Clifford Ollaton begins attending Superhero School. 1390 Count Vlad Drakul is born. 1398 Clifford Ollaton graduates from Superhero School. 1399 Jasmine Tootill is born.The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies, Chapter 3 (The Man in Violet) (Mentioned on a Famous Mutant Card) 1410 The Earl of Ren is born. 1416 Corellia Black dies of an unknown cause. 1422 Merlin's second apprentice is convicted of practicing witchcraft by Parisian non-magics. However, he Vanishes from his prison cell the evening before his scheduled execution. 1426 The Alerasyme Clinic for Memory Modification opens.Perpetual Seer: Maranda Bones' Compliments 1429 Wendock Muldon is born this year, but the accuracy of his birth date is debated. 1431 Clifford Ollaton 1435 Having emphasized the need for anti-Fobble security, Weston Benedict writes the first full description of what resembles modern-day Crodela. 1440 George Sunrose is born. 1441 Yax Pratt is born. 1445 Jasmine Tootill wins the All-England Mutantry Dueling Competition. c. 1450 *Clifford Ollaton kills the giant Veng. *Mutant seamstress Dephine Crump first discovers the Slash Effect. *The Earl of Ren holds a tournament on his village. Lord Ren unfairly forced an injured boy to fence against him, and would have killed him, if a mutant who happened to be in the crowd, Anna Porter, had not generated a tree stump between them that sent the Earl flying backwards and a banner pole landing on top of him. Although the Earl did not die, he sustained serious brain damage. *Beta Prison begins use as a detention facility. *The Mutamon creates the Order of Magic award, in commemoration of Merlin, for recognition of outstanding bravery, achievement or distinction. 1454 Edward is born. c. 1455 Two bullets somehow appear in a cave, later to be located by Baby Intelligence in 2020.The Super Babies: Pride of the Super Babies, Chapter 9 (The Cave) 1464 Anna Porter projects a shield to protect a Fobble boy named Edward when he was forced to joust with a tyrannical noble. 1468 Ed Dorridge is born. 1477 The Council of Mutants bans all Crodela matches within seventy-five miles of a town or village. 1479 The Council of Mutants bans all Crodela matches within one-hundred miles of a town or village. 1484 Jasmine Tootill is born. 1486 Lord Tempest is born. 1504 George Sunrose dies.The Super Babies: The Blabberish Singer (graphic novel) 1519 Elise Mentum, travelling back in time from 2019, becomes stuck in this year for five days and changes the course of history, provoking the un-birth of twenty-five descendants of the people she met in the past. 1542 Phillip von Dolenheim aka Parcellan dies at the age of 48. 1544 July 16th Hobart makes a public demonstration of telekinetic flight, having leapt from the roof of his local church before a large crowd of mutants and remaining suspended in midair. The power was cast upon his clothes, however, and when the mutant removed them (as he believed they were making him heavy and impeding his movements in mid-air) he fell to the ground, breaking sixteen bones. 1564 April is born. 1571 Lewis Apollo is born in France. 1583 Marley Grint is born. 1609 Phil Sawmare dies. 1616 April 23rd dies. 1641 Lewis Apollo dies at the age of 69 or 70. 1667 Marley Grint dies. 1692 The are held in colonial Massachusetts. 1693 The are held in colonial Massachusetts. 1695 Dolly Malone is born. c. 1701 Scoreboards are added to Crodela pitches. 1719 Darren, the boy who will become Mr. Demonic NoHead, is born to Harry. His mother dies in childbirth.Convergence 1723 The PROM is passed.The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. 1729 The 1st International Crodela Cup is played. 1732 February 22nd George Washington is born. 1737 *Mr. Demonic NoHead challenges Harry, only to have Harry nearly kill him in response. *Two days later, an irate Mr. Demonic NoHead kills his father through unconscious use of his powers. 1741 Selena Derwen becomes Principal of Superhero School. 1746 Dolly Malone dies at age 50-51. At some point before this, she composed an album of classical songs since banned because saying their name aloud has been found to cause intense stomachaches. 1761 Gilbert Peakes dies. 1762 * The extremely dangerous American game called Crethica is outlawed. * Verrot dies. 1768 Selena Derwen retires as Principal of Superhero School.The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat 1769 Tropes and Scopes bookshop is established. 1775 The Revolutionary War begins.Writing by D. Isaac Thomas "History of Mutantry in North America" at D.I.T. Website 1776 Evangeline Orpington presides over a heated debate, in which the American Mutant Empire ultimately decides not to interfere in the war against Great Britain. 1778 Alfred Allen is born. 1780 The Civilization of Neptune occurs during the Revolutionary War, building roads, schools, and the like on the planet and making Neptune the last planet in the Solar System to be civilized. 1781 Uses of death beams, mind control, possession, and electrocution are illegalized by Evangeline Orpington. 1782 Irma Fymae is born. 1783 The Revolutionary War ends with an American victory. 1789 becomes the first President of the United States of America. 1791 April 23rd is born. 1794 Cecelia Jorgensen dies. 1797 King Eden's father leads the main army east to counter the Wasters at Manitoba and is defeated. His son Eden succeeds him as King. 1799 George Washington dies. Behind the scenes The prop of the special edition of Your Monthly Pursuer featured in the graphic novelization of The Super Babies: An Ended Generation states that the magazine is in its 390251st issue by May of 2020. If that was the case, and presuming a monthly frequency, the magazine would have been founded in around the year 973,607 B.C. This cannot be considered canon because it is self-defeating: the first record of a primitive form of Crodela dates to the Elder era (between 10 and 999 AD). References Category:Years